


[Fanvideo] Akima - I can unscrew the stars

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [22]
Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Death, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spaceships, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Akima can do everything.





	[Fanvideo] Akima - I can unscrew the stars

**Music:** Ingrid Michaelson - Lady in Spain

**Fandom:** Titan A.E

**finished date:**  March 2017

**warning:**  blood, canon character death, guns  
 **Summary:** Akima can do anything.

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/Akima.ICanUnscrewTheStars)


End file.
